Jack and the Silver Ore
by iHEARTblackmail
Summary: R&R please! my first story ever! Jack has lost the Black Pearl and comes across a ship with a crew full of girls. Will Jack ever become a captain again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pirates of the carribbean or Jack Sparrow.

**A/N: **This is my first story EVER so PLEASE be nice with your reviews. I hope you like it, my friends and i are in this story (i'm Captain Justine ;D). XD i had fun writing this and i've already got ideas for later on. By the way you should check out my friends story... her pen name is jubil if you want to check it out. We help eachother a bit. weeee XD (lol i say that alot)

---

Jack walked along the beach of Tortuga for the thirteenth time in a row. He was looking for a ship to commandeer as the Black Pearl along with his crew was at the bottom of the ocean.

Jack soon noticed the most beautiful ship he had ever seen. This ship was about the same size the Black Pearl, had white sails and the words Silver Ore written on the side of the ship.

_Now how could I have missed that?_ Jack thought to himself. _The Silver Ore's crew is full of women... now that could be fun._

Without another thought, Jack started running excitedly towards the ship on the wharf.

He climbed up one of the supporting ropes and landed on the deck. Two young girls who looked to be seventeen seemed to be asleep in the far corner of the ship.

These two girls were the worst looking pirates Jack had ever seen. One of the two had messy blonde hair, blue eyes and had a large bruise on her face. The other one's hair was just as messy but brown and shorter, hazel eyes and had even larger bruises that spread all over her body.

Jack made his way to the steering wheel where he took his new captains post.

---

The crew of the Silver Ore was relaxing with some rum, until they heard an all too familiar screech.

"Did he just grab my arse?" Sait asked Serra with a shocked yet angry look on her face.

"Sure did…" Serra added, not looking away from the rum she was drinking, she then turned to look at the said man "AND he's ugly, EW! He's yours!"

The man grabbed Sait's arse again, and when she looked at him, he gave her a lustful wink.

"Oh no he didn't" shouted Sait.

"Come here gorgeous" the man said drunkenly

Sait stood up and punched him square in the nose.

This small act of violence quickly turned into something much bigger, an all over brawl. The Silver Ore's crew had found just what they needed, a bit of excitement.

Captain Justine of the Silver Ore began by smashing her bottle of rum over a random woman's head, hoping that it wasn't one of her crew. Then, after realizing it wasn't a crew member she tossed said person over onto some other drunk who didn't even seem to notice. Justine had brown eyes and brown hair and was a twenty one year old. She was always having a laugh and was feared by her crew when they were out of rum.

Sait had finished with the man that had grabbed her arse and began to beat another man who she thought wasn't getting enough attention. Sait had short black hair and blue eyes and was nineteen years old. She is well known in Tortuga for her thirty seven murders and she joined Justine's crew as her hit man.

Serra was punching and kicking the ugliest people in the bar. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and was twenty years old. She is known for being the shallowest person in the Caribbean. Many men have mistaken her for a whore but have wound up with a mouth full of fist. Justine had made her first mate.

Tamara was busy throwing punches and anything she could get her hands on at whoever came near her. She had long black hair and brown eyes and was nineteen years old. She was another member of Justine's crew. She is the opposite of Serra. Tamara always finds what's in a person's heart and usually thinks all men are good looking. Her sense of character is just as bad as her sense of balance.

Celeste was randomly knocking people out; she got greedy when it came to these sorts of fights. She never wanted to leave anyone for anyone else. She was a 20 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Celeste loved violence more than anything, even more than Sait. She also has a secret that no one else knows about.

The rest of the crew included Bambi, Emma, Shay, Shira and Danielle. They were running around throwing punches, bottles and chairs at anyone who stood. Danielle, the resident martial arts master, had then seen Captain Zac of the Red Dragon and kicked him in the balls and laughed as he fell to the floor in pain.

After everything had settled down and almost everyone was unconscious, the captain gathered her crew and started her way back to the Silver Ore.

As they neared the ship, Emma shouted "Captain! Someone's on the ship!"

The rest of the crew then noticed, so they ran to the ship and climbed onto the deck. Serra, Tamara, Celeste and Sait were the first to reach them as they were the quickest, though Tamara didn't make it as far as the rail as she fell over it and landed face first on the deck. Serra, Celeste and Sait drew their swords up to Jack's throat.

By then the rest of the crew had arrived on the ship and gathered around the stranger whilst they waited for the captain to come aboard.

"Took ye long enough!" Sait growled when Captain Justine had finally arrived.

"Ye had it under control" She said as she climbed the rail. Turning to the stranger, she shouted "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO WITH MY SHIP?"

"Commandeer it" He said confidently.

"You're doing a bloody good job" Justine said sarcastically.

"What should we do with him, captain?" Celeste asked.

"Well we'll leave him-"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Serra quickly interrupted Justine, a wicked smile on her face.

"Aye?"

"We can keep him for – erm? – cleaning?"

The Captain looked over at the two sleeping girls in the corner "I suppose we could do with some more help. Sarah and Chantelle alone don't get enough done. What's ye name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he replied.

"Where's your ship?" Justine asked Jack

"Ye standing on it love"

Justine slapped him across the face

"No I'm not"

"Yeah ye are" rubbing his cheek

"No! This is _my_ ship!"

"I don't see your name on it lass"

"Need me to show you?" Justine replied defensively.

Meanwhile the rest of the crew just looked at each other in silence. Sait decided now that it was time to wake Sarah and Chantelle up from their sleep. She walked over to them and kicked them awake.

"You two were meant to watch the ship so this wouldn't happen again" Sait pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the two arguing captains. Their faces paled.

"We are so sorry Miss Sait. We didn't mean to fall asleep. Please don't hurt us again" Chantelle begged.

"How else am I meant to punish ye?" Sait said before slapping them both in one swing, Sait started to laugh. "I'm never gonna get tired of that", Sait made her way back to the rest of the crew.

When she got there, she saw that the two captains had stopped their bickering; instead Serra and Tamara were trying to talk their captain to letting Jack stay.

"Please Captain. What can we do that will change ye mind?" Tamara whined.

"There's nothing that will make me let _him_ stay" Justine replied pointing at Jack, sticking her nose up at the thought.

"It's rude to point" Jack muttered.

"What if we gave you all our rum?" Serra offered.

Justine paused. "Rum?"

Tamara nodded.

"How much rum ye got?" Justine asked

"A barrel each"

Justine paused again then looked at Jack then back at the two girls.

"I guess we need the help but if he starts claiming this ship for his own he's walking the plank" Justine stated.

"Oh thank you captain! I'll take good care of him" Serra said excitedly

"So can you live with that? Are you going to stay?"

Jack thought for a moment. _If I go there isn't a chance I can take the ship…Now if I stay, I can wait for the opportune moment to take the ship and the crew for myself…_

"Aye I'll stay" Jack answered giving Serra a wink.

"Then it's settled. This is Serra, Tamara, Celeste, Sait, Bambi, Danielle, Emma, Shay, Shira and I'm _Captain_ Justine. Bambi, show him where he sleeps! EVEYONE ELSE GET TO WORK!" Justine ordered  
  
The girl with orange hair ran forward and smiled at Jack before leading him down into the ship while the rest of the crew got straight into setting sail except Tamara who got her foot caught in a rope lying on the ground and fell. Serra walked over and started to help her up.

"Serra, Tamara where's me rum?" Justine questioned.

Serra froze then dropped Tamara back on the ground and ran off to hide yelling that they don't have any rum. Tamara looked at Justine, wide eyed worried what she would do, but then decided it would be better off if she just ran away too.

Justine stood in shock for a moment before she screamed "WHAT?" and ran after the two pirates running away.

None of them seemed to notice the man that had slipped onto the ship and into hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Pirates of the Carribbean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N: **OMG i wrote this in an hour! thanks to my very few reviewers... i wish i had more reviewers but anyway i was hyper when i did write this. as u can see... VERY HYPER btw i think i might even make a sequel... maybe it depends on how this story ends and if i can think of a way for it to continue... please review! otherwise i wont want to write anymore and i really want to! okay that made no sense at all! WEEEE XD

* * *

Justine sat in her cabin slurring to herself "I can't believe how they just went and lied to me! And all for that prick that seems to think his captain of my ship! Darn it! And I just drank all me rum!" 

She stood before stumbling down to where everyone else's rum is kept. "I'll steal Emma's rum, she won't need it" she giggled to herself as she began drinking, suddenly she heard something. She stopped.

"Who's there?" Justine asked loudly. She began slowly walking toward the place she had heard the noise from, slowly pulling her pistol out. She jumped around the corner and pointed her gun at Sarah who was holding a feather. Justine screamed and jumped in fright.

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here?" Justine snapped before hiccupping.

"I'm sorry. I was just tidying up. Its mess down here, Chantelle isn't so good at this cleaning job" Sarah said quietly waving the feather around.

"And where the bloody hell did you get the feather?" Justine asked going to lean on one of the shelves but missed and bumped her head on it.

"I found it over there with some ink, so I thought I'd use it to dust" Sarah replied quietly trying not to laugh.

"Can I have the feather?" Justine put on a puppy dog face.

Sarah nodded and handed her the feather. Justine waved it around with a concentrated look on her face for a moment before turning to Sarah.

"I need you to go tidy up my cabin" Justine ordered "AND DON'T TOUCH ME RUM! Wait… I have none" she added and shrugged as Sarah ran up the stairs.

Justine followed still drinking the stolen rum.

"Captain" Celeste called.

Justine walked over to where Celeste was standing next to Tamara.

"Hey, hey, hey what's up ma homies?" Justine said while waving her hands around.

When she reached them she used the feather to tickle Celeste while saying "guchi guchi goo"

Celeste stared at Justine. "Captain we found a stow away" Tamara replied when Justine had stopped, Tamara tried to keep a straight face.

"SAIT" Justine suddenly yelled making Celeste and Tamara jump. Sait jogged over.

"Aye?" Sait asked.

"Stow away" Justine said before turning to Celeste and Tamara "okay, where are they?"

"Right here" Tamara said pulling someone out from behind Celeste.

"PERVERT!" Sait screamed making Justine, Celeste, Tamara and the stow away jump.

"What's all this yelling about?" Jack asked as he walked toward the group with Serra close behind.

"This is the same man that grabbed my arse in Tortuga!" Sait explained quickly in a strained voice. Serra just giggled.

"Told ye he was ugly" Serra stated while Justine giggled.

"What's ye name?" Justine asked before hiccupping.

"Robert" the man said in a high pitched voice.

Justine giggled and said "ye have a girl's voice" then started tickling him with the feather.

"Stop it captain" Celeste said "this isn't the time"

"What should we do with him?" ask Tamara

"I'll kill him! Let me kill him captain!" Sait begged.

"Aye ye can kill him" answered Jack

"Wait a minute, I'm the captain!" Justine said in a whining voice while jumping on the spot and shaking her hands.

"Oh gosh don't start this again" Serra said rolling her eyes

"Fine I'll let you be the captain… for now" Jack grinned

Justine stoked her imaginary beard in thought.

"Ok, kill him, but I don't wanna see it, coz last time I puked" Justine decided and shivered in remembrance. Justine has seen with her own eyes the gruesomeness of Sait's murders.

"Aye" Sait grinned evilly while she grabbed Robert and dragged him away. Robert squeaked and looked at Sait with wide eyes.

Justine swallowed the rest of the rum.

"So… you don't have many people in your crew" Jack said breaking the silence

"We have plenty, it's just men we don't have… they're stupid, we throw rocks at them" said Justine through a hiccup.

"How are ye settling in Jack?" Tamara asked

"Just fine love" Jack replied with a smile. "How about you and me take a walk around this pretty little ship? Show me around eh?"

"O-o-okay" Tamara replied. She began to walk toward Jack but tripped over her own foot and landing in Jack's arms.

"Whoa watch it there love" Jack said laughing while Tamara blushed. They walked away leaving Justine, Serra and Celeste standing alone.

"Do you think he likes her?" Serra asked quickly.

The stow away started screaming somewhere on the ship, it was high pitched and extremely girly. When it went quiet again they continued, not paying any attention.

"Awww does little Serra like Jackie?" Justine said starting to tickle her with the feather.

"No I just think he has a nice ass and will you stop it!" Serra replied, slapping Justine's hand away "What do you think Celeste?"

"I'm not sure… but I'd say from the way she was goin' red, she does" Celeste replied

"Damn her!" Serra said glaring in the direction of her competitor "I'm gonna win him! He is so mine!"

Sait walked over smiling. "Ahhhhh that was refreshing"

Justine giggled and tickled her with the feather.

Sait's smile faded. "Stop it" she snapped giving Justine an evil glare. "it tickles"

Justine stopped "spoil sport" whined poking her tongue out before turning to Shira who was standing nearby and started tickling her.

Sait shook her head "Anyway" she raised her voice over Shira's giggles "I got something from the prick before I killed him and I think ye might be intres-" Sait rolled her eyes before grabbing the feather from Justine and threw it overboard.

"NOOO!" Justine screamed going to jump in after it but was stopped by Celeste and Serra.

"Damn it" someone muttered and they all turned around and saw that Jack and Tamara had returned.

"What was that?" Sait snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Jack said holding his hands up.

"Apologise Sait" Serra said. Sait turned back around to see Justine bawling her eyes out.

"Oh bloody hell" Sait rolled her eyes "I'm not apologising, she's drunk! But I have good news. I have something much better than a feather"

Justine stopped crying and hiccupped "Aye? What's that?"

"A treasure map" Sait grinned "The pervert offered it to me so I wouldn't kill him, but, of course, I broke my promise"

"Give it here!" Justine said happily grabbing the map from Sait then started jumping up and down looking at the map.

"We should search for this treasure" Jack said

"Well duh" Celeste said rolling her eyes

"Aye! Start looking for this treasure! It's in that direction! Wait no… THAT direction! GO! NOW!" Justine yelled before passing out, the map flying out of her hand and blew overboard and into the water.

All except Sait, and Justine who began to snore loudly, screamed as they ran to the edge of the ship. Sait laughed and they all turned around.

"What's so funny? This means no treasure!" Jack said

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Sait asked.

"Yes", replied Serra.

Sait pulled a scroll out of her pocket. "I wouldn't give her a treasure map when she's drunk"

"You mean that map had nothing on it?" Serra asked with a sigh of relief. "Wait then how did she give us a direction?"

"She's drunk!" Sait laughed "She'd get excited over air! Now everyone get to work and the REAL direction is… that way!"

Everyone smiled and got to work, Jack heading up to take the wheel, while Justine still lay on the ground sleeping peacefully.

"Someone should move her" said shira kindly.

"Nah, if we move her then she'll wake" said Sait.

"And if she wakes bye bye rum", added Serra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pirates of the carribean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N: **I wasn't really hyper like i was in the last one, but i made this one for the plot... btw one of the things Serra says is a quote from "House" given to me by my friend Sarah (Serra in the story and her pen name is jubil) So yeah this chapter is more serious than the other ones... enjoy and please review

* * *

Justine sat up quickly from her place on deck but immediately laid back down from dizziness. Shay saw her and walked over.

"What happened?" Justine groaned "the last thing I can remember is going back to my cabin after chasing Serra and Tamara downstairs"

"Ye got drunk ye idiot" Shay said laughing "ye missed a lot, we're on our way to find some treasure, it was a fun day"

Justine sat up quickly again, ignoring the sharp pain in her head "What?"

"Ye being drunk was so funny… OH! Yeah Sait got a treasure map from the stow away before she killed him" Shay said still smiling.

"What stow away?" Justine asked with a puzzled expression

Shay laughed again "Blimey, ye can't even remember the stow away? Unbelievable"

Shay started walking away and Justine called out "Wait! I remember something about a… feather?"

Shay started to laugh again and kept walking as she shook her head in disbelief.

Justine sighed before standing up and walking off to find someone who wanted to talk. She walked to Tamara, Celeste, Sait, Danielle, Shira, Emma, Bambi, even Sarah and Chantelle but all ignored her and kept working. She started to wonder where Jack and Serra were but decided she didn't want to know, she shivered in disgust.

Later that day Justine had started drinking Bambi's rum and was steering the ship in the direction the treasure was meant to be, according to Sait, who couldn't read. She soon noticed that everyone was on deck except for Celeste, so she gave Serra the wheel and went looking for her lost crew mate.

After searching her own cabin she walked out on deck, she heard a mumbling coming from the closet under the stairs that led to the steering wheel. She investigated the mumbling; opening the door, she saw Celeste and jumped in fright.

"What the bloody hell are ye doing in here?" Justine asked curiously half yelling from the fright she had gotten.

Celeste sighed "I'll tell ye… if ye close the door"

Justine nodded and closed the door before sitting down next to Celeste "Okay, spill" Justine said.

"I've been keeping a secret from everyone, captain" Celeste started "and it's been really hard keeping it a secret and I don't think I can keep it secret anymore"

"Oh my god! Tell me first… I'm the captain" Justine urged grinning

"Where is the damn captain!" someone suddenly yelled from the other side of the door, Justine's eyes grew wide. "She stole me rum!"

There was a laugh and Jack's voice said "Calm down Bambi, I doubt she's anywhere near here. I mean she is the worst bloody captain to be in control of this ship. What this ship needs is someone much better to be captaining, like me for instance"

Justine stood up quickly, bursting through the door, she walked up to Jack and slapped him hard across the face.

Bambi covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop herself from laughing but taking a look at Justine she couldn't hold it in.

Everyone else, other than Celeste who was still sitting in the closet, ran over to see what Bambi found so funny.

"How dare ye" Justine growled at Jack.

"Does the truth hurt love?" Jack asked rubbing his cheek.

"How dare ye come onto my ship and say that I am a no good captain" Justine said giving Jack the deadliest stare she could muster.

"Well I had good reason to, instead of steering this bloody ship ye were sitting in a bloody closet doing god knows what" Jack said pointing at the closet with Celeste sitting in it.

"Don't tell me what I should be doing as captain" Justine yelled "Part of being a captain is looking after ye crew. Isn't that right, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, that's right but-" Jack started but was cut off by Justine

"I was looking after me crew!" Justine said still glaring at Jack "I hadn't seen Celeste in an hour so I went to look for her. I found her sitting in a closet so I asked her what was wrong"

"That's right and ye should have been looking for the treasure because ye the captain of this ship! Not Serra" Jack argued.

"Why am I even listening to ye? Where's your crew? Ye are the one whose ship sunk, not mine" Justine snapped.

By this time Celeste had come out of the closet and was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello?" Celeste said quietly

"And why are ye even on my ship?" Justine snapped "I should just throw ye over board right now"

"No ye won't!" Jack said looking around at Serra and running behind her "Serra won't let ye!"

"Hey everyone, I have something to tell-" Celeste started a little louder this time.

"Serra" Justine growled.

"Hey! Hell no!", Serra said stepping aside from Jack "You were a good screw but I can live without ye, bro's before hoes man sorry", she added her hands up in defense

Jack grinned nervously at Justine.

"There is no point to killing him captain" Tamara said jumping in front of Jack "He may have just said some cruel things, but I'm sure he's sorry for them"

Jack nodded behind her and Tamara turned to Serra. Justine rolled her eyes.

"You said some cruel things too Serra" Tamara said "You should apologize for them"

"Oh shut up, your just trying to get with him, I had my fun and now I'm over it" Serra added.

Tamara opened her mouth to argue back but was stopped by Celeste.

"SHUT UP!" Celeste screamed.

Everyone stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Right, now, I have something to say" Celeste started.

"Now's not really the time Celeste", said Justine frustrated, her attentions still on Jack

Taking a deep breath she continued "I have kept this a secret for too long and I don't wanna hide it any longer"

Jack and Justine stopped glaring at each other and looked at Celeste, pissed off looks still on their faces.

"I don't know how else to say this" Celeste took another deep breath before continuing "but I'm a-"

* * *

** A/N: **just a friendly reminder to REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N: **i have two things to say, 1 i will be away for a few days so i wont be able to work on my story at all, and 2 when this story is complete i will be changing my pen name to **inconspicuous** because i just love that word XD so yeah anyways i hope u all enjoy this chapter... please review! It makes me want to write more! By the way, thanks to all those who have reviewed

* * *

"I'm a man!" Celeste said squinting and throwing her hands in front of her face in defense, but nothing came.

Suddenly there was a roar of laughter coming from Jack and the rest of the crew. Justine stood staring at Celeste then at everyone else. She wasn't too pleased at the reaction.

"Don't laugh" Justine said frowning. Celeste stood glaring at everyone not looking pleased.

"I'm serious, I'm also gay!" Celeste growled. When everyone continued to laugh, she threw her arms up in the air "See? This is why I didn't want to tell anyone… Don't any of you believe me?"

"No" Jack said still laughing.

"Fine! I'll prove it!" Celeste said walking up to Jack, grabbing his face and pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

When Celeste pulled away, everyone was quiet as they stared in shock.

"That doesn't prove anything" Jack said but he still had a bit of an unsure look on his face.

"Fine" Celeste said while she undid the buckle of her belt. She pulled down her pants causing half the people on the ship to scream and the other half to look at each other wide eyed.

Jack was one of those who had screamed. After Celeste had pulled her, or more his, pants up, Jack ran away to hide.

Justine had gotten over the shock of finding out this news within a minute but the rest of the crew were recovering.

"So, is Celeste ye real name?" Justine asked.

"No actually. It's Scott. I like the name Celeste and I'd like it if ye still called me Celeste" she replied grinning. "I don't want the circumstances to change"

"What're ye still smiling about?" Justine asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" Celeste said still grinning and looking in the direction that Jack had left.

Justine looked at her curiously but shook it off and started to laugh saying "Ye talk really girly… for a man"

Celeste grinned evilly remembering the stow away and mumbled so nobody could hear her "It runs in the family, I guess"

"We're getting closer!" Justine called out to the crew. The crew cheered. Most of the crew had gotten used to the fact that Celeste was a man but still had the habit of referring to him as a she and Celeste liked it that way.

The only person to be afraid to get near Celeste was Jack and Justine thought this was a good way to punish Jack for trying to claim her ship so she tried to keep them near each other for as long as possible everyday. Justine had also noticed that Celeste had developed a crush on Jack and thought it could be used to her advantage as well.

A few hours later they had gotten to the island that the treasure was on. Justine thought about who should stay on the ship with Sarah and Chantelle and decided that Serra and Tamara would need to sort out their problem. They hadn't talked in a while.

"I'm ye first mate, I think that means I get to come with ye" Serra argued.

"Ye are me first mate, I think that means ye should trust me judgment" Justine said preparing to leave.

"But captain, if ye really want me to stay here, couldn't ye pick someone better to stay behind like Shay or Shira or even Emma?" asked Serra.

"No" Justine said simply.

Tamara who had stood listening to the two argue, decided to have her say.

"I think it's a great idea" Tamara said making Serra and Justine turn and look at her.

"Really?" Justine asked staring at her in disbelief.

Tamara nodded and when Justine wasn't looking, she gave Serra an evil grin, but Justine had noticed this and walked over to where Sarah and Chantelle sat.

"Alright listen. I need ye to keep these two from killing each other" Justine told them seriously "I know they're gonna beat the crap out of each other and I think they need to but I ye both to make sure it doesn't go too far, got it?"

Sarah and Chantelle nodded and Justine smiled before jumping into one of the small boats with the rest of her crew.

When they got to shore, they began looking for any clues as to where the treasure may be hidden. They came across a dark, scary looking cave.

"So… who's going to go in there first?" Justine asked her crew.

Sait and Celeste immediately stepped forward as they hadn't had any violence in a while and was looking for some excitement.

The crew began kicking a medium size rock around while Sait and Celeste were on their way in the cave.

Jack and Justine sat down and had a talk.

"Okay listen, we need to sort something out" Justine started "I'm captain of this ship, that's it, I'm captain and ye need to understand that the only way ye going to get the ship is over my dead body. Ye only problem is, I have a few people that will be very angry if ye were to kill me"

"Aye, I understand" Jack said nodding "I wont try to kill ye, but I would like to be a captain again"

Justine looked a little shocked that he was admitting he wasn't captain and said "Well, I can help find ye a ship to captain, and I can even help find ye a crew. Just as long as ye stop trying to take my role as captain on the Silver Ore"

Jack thought about this for a moment. "We have a deal" and they shook hands on it.

About a minute later, Justine, Jack and the rest of the crew heard the two scream from inside the cave and ran after them, hoping to find Celeste and Sait.

When they got inside the cave, they were shocked at what they saw...

* * *

**A/N: **Please REVIEW! It makes me happy when i get a good review XD 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Carribean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N:** weee XD i'm back from holidays and it was so much fun XD i only realised an hour ago why i was so hyper the other night... i was eating chocolate covered coffee beans... i was hyper... but sad thing is i wasnt when i wrote this... okay on with the story XD...

* * *

"Get him off me!" Sait screamed at the crew. Celeste was struggling beside her.

Justine walked up to Sait, Celeste and the man and asked him "If you don't mind me asking, why ye are hugging two of me crew?"

The man smiled widely and replied "I love them"

The man had short brown hair, brown eyes and a bit of a beard.

"Can't – breathe" Celeste said in a strained voice "Please – let – go"

The man finally released them and pulled Justine into a hug.

"And I love ye too" the man said.

Justine hugged him back awkwardly before Sait grabbed him and pushed his face up against the cold cave wall, twisting his arm back painfully. The man squeaked in pain.

"Who the fricken hell are ye?" Celeste asked him.

"I'm Shannon" he replied trying to struggle out of Sait's grip.

"What's ye story Shannon?" Justine asked "What are ye doing here? And why were ye hugging us?"

"Well I like hugging people" Shannon answered her "I haven't seen anyone other than my tribe in years and could ye please let go of me?"

Sait looked at Justine who nodded so she let go of his arm and took a few steps backwards.

Shannon started to stretch his hurting arm "I won't be able to hug people for weeks now" he said pouting.

"So ye said you had a tribe" Jack said walking up with the rest of the crew slowly following him "Where is this tribe?"

"Oh ye should meet them, they're my hugging buddies" Shannon said with a huge smile and walking off.

The crew stood still until Justine and Jack started following him interestedly.

"So what are ye and ye tribe doing here?" asked Justine.

"Well we had our ship but then when we found out there was some treasure on this island and we came here to get it, but when we came here to get our treasure the captain told a few of the crew and her first mate to stay aboard the ship, and when we came out with the treasure, they were gone"

"Where did they go?" Jack asked.

"Nobody knows. We met a magical girl named Lynlee and she told us that the first mate had stolen the ship"

"Who was the first mate?" Justine asked curiously.

"A man named Zac, I believe he's now captain of our old ship, the Red Dragon" Shannon said in disgust.

Justine looked back at her crew. They had always disliked Zac and he's crew because they thought he was a rudest man they had ever met, but they never thought that he had stolen his ship.

They all walked in silence till they got to a large part of the cave full of huts. Shannon started whistling and people started walking out of the huts and towards them.

The people circled around them and Shannon introduced them to two of the tribe.

"This is Lynlee, the girl I mentioned before, and this is Amy, our captain" Shannon said pointing to the two.

Lynlee was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Amy was a bit shorter than Lynlee with brown hair and brown eyes.

Amy stepped forward and said "Shannon? Who are these people?"

"These are my new friends" Shannon smiled "This is… actually I don't know their names"

Justine laughed "I'm Captain Justine, and this is me crew Jack, Sait, Celeste, Danielle, Shay, Shira, Emma and Bambi" she said pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Good to meet you" Amy said smiling. _She obviously doesn't hug as much as Shannon_ Justine thought to herself.

"Shannon is the only one that hugs here" Lynlee said smiling at Justine who stared at her wide eyed.

"So what are ye all doing here on this island?" Amy asked them.

"We here because we got a map that says there is some kind of treasure here" Jack answered her giving her a wink.

"Treasure is what we came here for before" Amy stated "Ye can't have it, it's ours"

"Well I suggest a trade then" Justine said grinning "Ye have no use for it here, so if ye give us half of it, then we will send ye some help to get off this island"

There was suddenly a whole lot of whispering amongst the tribe.

"How can I trust ye?" Amy asked.

"I guess ye have no choice if ye want to get off this island" Justine replied.

Amy stood in thought and after a few minutes, she said "I think we have a deal"

Justine smiled and Amy said "Come on follow me"

The tribe and the crew followed Amy and Justine who started to walk out into a tunnel.

"Ye pretty smart, bargaining our freedom with some gold" Amy said "I hope ye gonna keep ye part of the deal"

"I will, don't worry about that. My crew may, but I never break a promise" Justine smiled.

"Ye better not, or Lynlee here will curse ye to oblivion" Amy grinned.

Justine laughed as they reached the end of the tunnel and came to an even larger cave full of gold.

The crew stared in amazement for a moment but then immediately started collecting their half if the treasure.

"When the pirates come to collect ye, they may only be here for the treasure so I advise ye to kill them all and take the ship for yourselves if that's the case" Justine told Amy.

Amy nodded and thanked them as they started to walkout of the cave, when they reached the ship, it seemed too quiet. Justine got on deck first followed by Jack, Celeste and Sait.

The four looked around the ship waiting for the rest of the crew to climb aboard with the rest of the gold when Justine spotted Sarah lying nearby with a large, bloody cut on her forehead.

Justine ran over to the girl and began trying to shake her awake. Jack, Celeste and Sait came over when they noticed what was happening just as Sarah began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Jack immediately asked.

Sarah thought, staring at the floor, for a moment while the rest of the crew surrounded them.

Sarah raised her head finally remembering what happened "They were kidnapped. Chantelle, Serra and Tamara were kidnapped"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review... don't leave it to someone else, i want to hear what u have to say... tell me if u think it sucks and tell me if u like it... you'll make me cry if u don't... u don't have to have an account to review... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** i don't own pirates of the caribbean and Jack Sparrow

**A/N:** well looks like i'm updating... got back to school, had my birthday and was so lazy... i wonder if anyone is even reading this... well if u are then u know that i'm going to try and make it better like chapter 2... i really liked that chapter... poor buggers have no rum left... )

* * *

"What? They were kidnapped? How?" Justine asked grabbing Sarah's shoulders shaking her.

"I say good riddens", Sait grumbled. Justine just ignored her.

"I… can't remember" Sarah said putting her hand over the place she was bleeding.

"What do ye mean ye can't remember?" Justine said still shaking her shoulders "Tell me where they are now!" Justine got extremely violent.

"Captain stop!" Celeste said separating Justine from Sarah "This isn't the time for that"

"Ye right…" Justine said nodding standing up. She started looking around and saw a ship in the distance.

"When did that get there?" Justine muttered walking over the railing and pulling out her telescope. She noticed the ship was sailing in the opposite direction to them.

Turning around she said "We're to sail over to that ship and see what's going on"

Almost everyone immediately got to work and began sailing toward the ship. That is, all but one, Sait, who hated the idea of having to rescue people.

Jack walked over to where Justine was steering the ship "Don't ye follow the code?"

"Code?" Justine asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Ye don't know the pirates code?" Jack asked looking shocked.

"Pirates code? I've never heard of such a thing!" Justine asked confused.

"Well it states that any man, or in this case woman, that falls behind, stays behind" Jack stated.

"What? I've never heard of such rubbish" Justine snapped "Well we have a code here and it's to stick together. We are family here, we're all we got. So if a two of us get kidnapped, then we go find them and that's just what we're gonna do"

"Ye mean three" Jack corrected her.

"No, Chantelle doesn't count, we don't care about her" Justine said nodding in thought "Glad it was her and not Sarah, I like Sarah better, she's done a lot of work for us, she's like our slave cleaning up after us, I think I might promote her… SARAH!"

Sarah popped her head up from below deck.

"YE AREN'T A SLAVE ANY MORE! YE CAN DO THE SAME WORK AS EVERYONE ELSE" Justine yelled at her.

"YAY!" Sarah squealed and climbed up on deck and started pulling on the rope Shira was about to grab with a huge smile on her face. Jack started to walk away.

"Pirates code, what a load of-" Justine started but was cut off by Emma.

"Captain, I thought I'd let ye know… we're going a tiny bit off track, the ship is that way" pointing to the right of the ship.

"Oh" Justine muttered she shook her head and quickly turning the ship in the right direction making everyone on the ship, other than Justine, lose balance, fall and roll to the left of the ship.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FU-" Sait started to yell.

"HEY! NO SWEARING!" Sarah yelled in her little girly mad voice. Sait just grunted and got up off the floor.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Sarah asked as she pulled her biggest puppy dog face. Sait laughed.

"You wish!" She then walked away feeling pleased with herself.

When the ship was finally going on the correct route, everyone got back to work.

They closed in on the ship signaling that they didn't want a fight and the other ship returned their signal.

The ships were anchored side by side so Justine, Jack, Celeste and Sait swung over and landed on the other ship.

"I'm Captain Justine and this is three of me crew Jack, Celeste and Sait" Justine said pointing to the three standing behind her.

"Why hello! What can we do for ye?" the captain asked happily.

"We just had two of our – wait, make that three of our crew kidnapped we just wanted to know if ye seen anything" Jack told them looking strangely at the clean pink sweater that the captain of this ship was wearing.

"Oh! Your ship is the ship we saw with the Red Dragon on the island there!" the captain said in realization.

"The Red Dragon?" Celeste said, her eyes widening.

"Aye, nasty little crew on that ship, they stole our rum!" the captain said shaking his head sadly.

Justine's gasped in shock "No…"

Sait slapped Justine over the back of the head and said "How do we know ye ain't lyin'?

"No really check our stocks! There's nothing-" the captain started.

"I meant how do we know ye ain't lyin' about the Red Dragon being with our ship?" Sait said frustrated.

"Well ye don't" the captain said simply throwing his hands in the air then clasping them together.

"Well I'm gonna get me crew to search the ship just in case" Jack said.

Justine turned around quickly glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, the arrangement!" Jack said putting his hand on his forehead and continued "SHE'S gonna get HER crew to search ye ship just in case", Jack smiled in apology to Justine.

Justine glared at him for a moment longer before motioning to the rest of her crew to swing across onto the ship.

"Oh alright, go for it" the captain said nodding and throwing his hands up.

"We never asked for permission" Shay said before grinning.

After the crew finished searching the ship they grouped back on the deck of the ship that was not their own.

"Okay they're not here" Jack said shaking their head.

"Well we're gonna have to trust their words and go after the Red Dragon" Sait grumbled.

"Do ye have any idea which way they went?" Celeste asked the captain nicely.

"Yeah they went that way" he said pointing out over the water "I'm sure of it"

"Thanks, and for an award for being so helpful, were gonna tell ye that we left half of the treasure back on that island, ye can go get it if ye want" Justine said.

"How do we know that there is actually treasure there?" the captain asked staring Justine in the eye.

"Well ye don't" Justine said mocking the captain "Ye just gonna have to trust our words and go look for yourselves"

Celeste rolled her eyes and got a ring out of her pocket, she then threw it to the captain.

"Here, there's more where that came from" Celeste said emotionless.

Justine and Jack both grabbed a rope each and swung onto the Silver Ore followed by the crew, but Celeste stayed behind for a moment longer and said "Also, loose the pink! You look like a eunuch"

Everyone immediately got to work lifting the anchor and setting off in the direction that the captain had pointed.

* * *

They had gotten about fifty meters when Justine turned around to see that the other ship was on their way to the island and started to laugh.

Jack walked over to her and said "Well, ye kept ye promise to them, and so soon"

"Ye well I thought 'what the hey, I'll get that out the way' ha-ha! That rhymed! Anyway, I like the tribe better than that man, he was ugly… like real ugly, and did you see the pink? MY GOD! I just sounded like Serra"

There was silence for a moment so Justine muttered "Man I wish I had some rum right now" After another moment of nothing being said Jack decided to break the silence.

"When are ye gonna get me my ship I wonder…" he said looking at Justine with a half smile, hinting at the promise she'd made.

Justine grinned and said very quickly "Well I was thinking, when we get catch up to the Red Dragon we can blast through it and kill everyone who doesn't beg for mercy and take the ship for you and then we can fix any damage inflicted on the Red Dragon and who ever did beg for mercy can be part of ye new crew, although that is completely up to you, anyway ye can change the name to the black pearl or what ever ye want cause the Red Dragon doesn't really suit ye, oh and knowing that crew there wont be many that beg for mercy so we will be able to help to get to Tortuga and get ye some more crew for ye new ship. Any questions?"

"No" Jack laughed. He turned around when he heard someone coming up the stairs and saw Celeste coming up toward them. He did a double take then ran down the other stairs.

"Well we're back to that 'ay?" Celeste said laughing and looked down.

"Ye like him, don't you?" Justine asked grinning.

Celeste looked up at her for a moment, considering answering her but decided not to as it was true, she did like him.

"It's alright to feel that way, but now isn't the time for that we have to find the Red Dragon, they have our friends on that ship and it's time to get them back"

* * *

**A/N: **another friendly reminder to **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N **I don't know if anyone even bothers to read this but if u do then please go read my friends Pirates of the Caribbean story, it's really good, the story is called _stow away _and her pen name is _jubil_

* * *

"Don't that's my special spot!" 

A girl's scream filled the room. When the screaming had stopped, the girl next to her started to speak.

"I wonder how long it will take for Jack to come rescue me…" Tamara wondered aloud.

"Oh shut up about him! I'm being tortured here!" Serra snapped breathing heavily.

"Your turn" Chantelle said moving toward Tamara. She raised the feather to Tamara's armpit and began to tickle her making Tamara scream in a happy yet hurt motion.

Through Tamara's screams Serra said to herself "There is something familiar about that feather"

Tamara stopped screaming when Chantelle had removed the feather.

"Yeah well I DID find this feather floating around in the water" Chantelle said "I guess it's the same one that skanky whore had"

"OI! DON"T YE DARE-" Serra was cut off by her own screams as Chantelle began to tickle her armpit again.

"Anyway, I think ye jealous 'cause Jack don't want ye no more" Tamara stated as Chantelle moved the feather to her armpit.

"Actually, it was me that rejected him and he wasn't that good anyway, I was faking it" Serra said as Tamara began to scream.  
"LIAR!" Tamara screamed "I SAW HOW HAPPY YE WERE ABOUT IT!"

Chantelle began to shake her head in disbelief as she moved the feather back to Serra.

"OK, SO MAYBE I LIED BUT HE STILL ISN'T WORTH THIS FIGHTING" Serra screamed "IN CASE YE HAVN'T NOTICED WE'RE BEING TORTURED!"

Chantelle have her a look of confusion "Is this giving ye pain?"

"No… but it tickles" Serra breathed heavily.

"He is so worth it" Tamara snapped.

"No he ain't, you just like rolling around like a stupid baby" Serra snapped back.

"Nah! He is so worth it"

"Is not"

Chantelle started at the two arguing but turned around when she heard someone walking down the stairs behind her. An evil grin spread across her lips.

"Is so" Tamara continued, not leaving her side of the argument.

"Just shut up, he's not worth this waste of breath" Serra snapped in frustration.

"Is so" Tamara said.

"Oh, are our two guests fighting over the man with me compass?" Captain Zac asked Chantelle.

"We ain't fighting over him! He ain't worth that!" Serra snapped rolling her eyes.

"Is so" Tamara snapped.

"Shut up! Now isn't the time!" Serra growled at Tamara getting fed up.

"Is so" Tamara argued.

Serra glared at Tamara before looking back at Captain Zac.

"Why did ye take us?" Serra growled at Captain Zac.

"Jack Sparrow has me compass", he said plainly

"Well duh, we kind of figured that out but why did ye take us when ye could have just stopped our ship and taken it?" Serra asked annoyed, rolling her eyes.

Zac paused for a moment "Gee, I never thought of that" he said before whispering to Chantelle "Write that down for next time" Chantelle nodded.

"How did ye even know he was on our ship? From what I remember you and ye crew were at the bar when he came aboard" Serra asked still glaring.

"I thought that may have been a bit obvious, Chantelle sent me a message" he replied.

There was a pause before Tamara asked "So, what ye want the compass for?"

"I want it to find what I want the most" Zac answered.

"And that is?" Tamara continued, Serra looked at her and sighed. Tamara wasn't coming off as a smart cookie lately.

"I don't know yet" Zac replied.

There was another pause.

"And how does that make ye feel?" Tamara asked.

"Well it makes me… want to cry" Zac said, he's eyes watering

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Serra asked. No-one paid attention, they just watched Zac cry.

Chantelle rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back saying "Quit ye blubbering ye big baby"

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands he yelled "Michael! Mina! Luke! Get down here!"

There was a shuffling of feet above and three men came running down the stairs.

"Boys I want ye to take care of these two while Chantelle and I go up to me cabin" Zac told them while grabbing Chantelle's arm and leading her up the stairs.

Serra and Tamara looked at each other.

"Wonder what he's gonna do to her", Tamara said as she gave Serra a suggestive wink.

Serra shuddered in disgust.

"Two people that ugly shouldn't mate", Serra whispered back. Mina cut in.

"Well, well, well… what have we got here" Mina said.

"Serra and Tamara, Mina, I thought that was obvious" Michael replied receiving a smack on the back of the head.

"How are we to look after ye?" Luke wondered aloud

Tamara looked down at the feather in front of her in fear. Luke followed her eyes and picked up the feather and looked back up at her. He grinned raising the feather to her armpit and laughed as she began to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N **please **REVIEW!** It makes me happy to get a good review XD 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I'll say it again, I do not own pirates of the carribean or Jack Sparrow.

**A/N:** Yes!! i updated! i' going to make an effort to update now... this is only a short chapter, i think the next one is longer... so yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Justine screamed "I'M SICK OF YE ACCIDENTALLY CALLING MY SHIP YOURS! Coz it's… NOT!"

"I told ye it was a mistake, but the way ye carry on about nothing ye shouldn't be captain of this ship" Jack replied frustrated.

"Oh? Ye thing ye can do a better job at captain on my ship?" Justine asked half yelling

"Of course I do" Jack argued "Ye the worst captain I've ever seen, I mean don't get me wrong I think its great how ye look after ye crew, but what about the ship? Not once since I've been on this ship have I seen ye do anything for the ship itself"

Justine glared at him for a moment. An evil grin spread across her face as she remembered where Celeste was.

"Fine then, ye can be the captain" she said taking off her hat and putting it on Jacks head. She began pushing him toward the captain's cabin "Ye look tired captain, why don't ye go have a sleep"

When they got to the door, Justine pulled the hat off Jack's head and pushed him inside, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

Jack had tripped and landed face first. by the time he got up, Justine had locked the door. He heard a muffled laughter coming from the other side of the door and foots steps fading away. Then suddenly someone spoke behind him.

"Hey there" Celeste said making Jack jump and spin around. Celeste giggled.

"Um hello…" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow, unsure of what was happening.

"What cha doin' in here" Celeste said looking at the floor and kicking her heel.

Jack's shock was forgotten when remembered just how he ended up in the captain's cabin "DAMN IT JUSTINE!"

Justine stood on deck above where Jack yelled laughing to her self "Sucker!"

"So we're locked in here all alone… what do you wanna do?" Celeste asked, looking up at Jack with a hope glistening in her eyes.

"Um I dunno what do you wanna do?" Jack asked.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" Celeste retaliated.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" Jack asked once more.

"I have an idea…" Celeste said taking a few steps toward Jack.

"Oh god no" Jack whispered before turning around and banging on the door yelling "LET ME OUT!"

Celeste stared at him confused.

Jack could hear foot steps heading toward the door so he started banging more furiously on the wood. The footsteps began fading away. So he kicked the door open roughly and raced out.

Celeste pouted and whined, "I just wanted to braid your hair" before following Jack out.

Jack ran down the stairs below deck and down the hall. He then ran into something and fell back onto the floor.

"What the bloody hell-?" Jack started when he realised Justine was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Oh it's you" Jack muttered. "HEY WAIT! You locked me in that bloody room with what's 'er name, Celery?"

"Oh my god, you idiot!" Justine snapped standing up "You forgot her name?"

"I tend not to bother with women's names, if you catch my drift" Jack said "Anyway, you locked me in a room with her!"

"I did?" Justine said with a confused look on her face. After a moment she said "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Wait, how did u get out?"

"Never mind that!" Jack said whipping out his sword "I have a score to settle!"

"Bring it!" Justine said, banging her chest before pushing him hard. Jack lost his balance and fell back into Celeste who had just walked down the hall. Celeste lost her balance, twisted around and fell through the wall making a large hole.

"Ouch, that must have hurt" Justine whispered to herself before jumping through the hole and poking Celeste. "Hey, you okay?" She got no reply.

Jack came in after her, smelling something familiar. His eyes grew wide when he came to his conclusion.

* * *

**A/N: **PLEEEEASE review! i love reviews! (only when they're not bad ones ;p) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : i don't own pirates of the carribean or Jack Sparrow

A/N : i had some trouble with this chapter... enjoy...

* * *

"What is this?" Jack asked picking up one of the bottles before him. He took the lid off and smelt it. "This is whiskey!"

"Rum?" Justine asked.

"No, whiskey" Jack told her.

"Yeah, rum…" Justine said.

"No! It's bloody whiskey" Jack yelled getting angry.

"Rum rum rum" Justine said really fast.

"Whiskey whiskey whis whis" Jack attempted to say at the same speed as Justine.

"Ha ha! See? It's rum" Justine said nodding with a big grin on her face.

"It doesn't work like that!" Jack whined.

"Does now" Justine snapped.

"It's bloody whiskey" Jack snapped back throwing a bottle at her.

"Ew! I'm not drinking it if there is blood in it" Justine said.

"There's no blood in it!" Jack snapped.

"How do ye know?" Justine asked.

"Cause ye'd see it" Jack replied.

There was a pause.

"IT'S YELLOW!" Jack yelled making Justine jump.

There was another pause before "Are ye saying… it's pee?"

Jack slapped his hand to his forehead "Why don't ye just smell it?"

Justine took the lid off and smelt the contents "Well I'd be damned, it is whiskey!"

Jack stared at her in disbelief for a moment before looking around.

"There has to be a thousand bottles here" Jack stated.

"What? Are you crazy?" Justine asked. "The rooms to small to fit that many. Maybe about 900?"

Jack gave Justine a weird look before taking a swig at the bottle.

Justine went to drink the bottle of whiskey in her hand when Jack said "Careful love, this is some strong stuff"

"Ye don't think I can handle it?" Justine asked in an angry tone.

"Love, I know ye can't" Jack replied taking another swig at his whiskey.

"Well then, let's just see who can't handle their liquor, eh?" Justine challenged.

"Okay, last one standing wins" Jack said before they began to drink. Both pulling sour faces once they drank too much

(after all 86 bottles of whiskey, they were very drunk, but they both remained standing)

"You know what?" Justine slurred pointing her finger at Jack "You can be me new first mate"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Jack slurred back.

"Serra was a good first mate, but she's gooooone, ju – ju – just goooooooone" Justine replied nodding to herself in agreement "So why don't you be me first mate, eh?"

"Cause I don't wanna be first mate, I wanna be captain" Jack stood taller putting one hand across his chest.

"Oooh shuut uuup" Justine said lazily pushing him "As long as I live, you're never gonna be captain of me ship"

"Oh I have no doubts about that love" Jack replied, he looked around at the empty room. "Let's go up on deck", he said before he 'tried' to get up. Justine stood up and fell into the wall.

They began walking toward the large hole in the wall but both tripped over something large on the floor, they turned around to see Celeste laying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no! What happened to her?" Justine asked kneeling down next to her, almost head butting poor Celeste.

"Get up dummy, she got in the way when we were about to fight" Jack replied pulling on Justine's arm lazily.

"Oh yeah" Justine said before allowing Jack to pull her along. "Wait! I'm not a dummy! you…you dummy!" Justine yelled. She tried slapping Jack but he stumbled away.

When they got on deck, they saw everyone was working.

"What you wanna do?" Justine asked Jack.

"Let's annoy people" Jack answered after a minute of thinking.

"Okay" Justine said happily "Who do we start with?"

"Hmmm" Jack looked around at everyone, he spotted Sait arguing with Sarah. "Over there!"

Jack started running toward them but was stopped by a pole that he just ran into hard.

Jack wobbled on the spot for a moment. Justine fell to the floor laughing.

"Don't laugh" Jack slurred "Hey look"

Justine stopped laughing and looked up at him. Jack was still wobbling but had his hand out as if trying to catch something.

"Angels" Jack muttered before falling face first onto the deck.

Justine started to laugh again as Jack picked himself up from the ground.

"Moving on" Jack said wobbling off toward Sait and Sarah. Justine skipped happily alone behind him.

"Ew! I ain't gonna clean your feet!" Sarah snapped at Sait.

"Yeah ye are! If ye don't, I'm gonna get permission from the captain to torture ye" Sait said "and then I'm gonna have sooo much fun with ye", she added.

"No ye won't! The captain won't agree!" Sarah replied in a whiny 4 year old tone.

"She will if I bribe her with some whiskey" Sait snapped.

"Oh come now, can't we all just get along?" Jack asked stepping in between them.

"NO!" they both screamed.

"HEY! DON'T MAKE ME GO DR. PHIL ON YOUR ASS!" Justine screamed back.

The two girls just stared at them, eyes blinking, as Justine wobbled over.

"Ye found the whiskey and drunk it all, didn't ye?" Sait sighed.

"Yep" Jack said smiling.

"Yay!" Sarah said jumping up and down on the spot.

"Awww! What a cute lil' puppy!" Justine said stepping slowly toward Sait.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Justine said to Sait who was staring at Justine.

Justine started patting Sait on the head saying "Yes you are! You're the cutest lil' puppy in the whole puppy world!"

"Um, she's not a puppy" Sarah said cautiously

"He need's a name" Jack said.

"Hey how do you know it's a he?" Justine asked "It could be a girl"

"Well let's check" Jack said walking up to Sait. He put his arms around her and tried to lift her up.

"Wow. This is one heavy puppy" Jack told Justine and Sarah, who was giggling to herself.

Jack then let go of Sait and got down on his knees to check for any man bits. "Nope. It's a girl."

"Okay now for a name" Justine said, tapping her chin.

Sait, who just came out of her state of shock, screamed "I'm not a dog!"

Justine and Jack stared at her.

"Oh my god" Justine said.

"The puppy talks!" Jack said in disbelief. "Well, this is one smart puppy we got, so what are we gonna call her. It's gotta be a smart name"

"How about Jimmy?" Justine said

"Oh god! That's it!" Jack replied.

And with that, they started baby talking there new puppy named Jimmy.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" screamed Sait.

"Well duh, you're a puppy" Sarah said giggling.

"You shut up" Sait growled.

"Make me!" Sarah snapped.

Sait ran at Sarah making her run away.

"Bad girl! Sit!" Sarah screamed running down stairs below deck.

"Awww, Jimmy ran away" Justine pouted.

"We'll find her later, come on lets go find someone else" Jack said wrapping his arm round Justine and dragging her off.

Below Deck

Sarah ran down the steps but suddenly stopped causing Sait to run straight into her.

"Owie" Sarah groaned pushing Sait off her. She stood up.

"What the hell did ye stop for? Ye _wanna_ get hurt by me?" Sait asked getting up herself.

"No, look!" Sarah said pointing to the big hole in the wall.

"So that's how they found the whiskey, but wait, how did they get the hole in the wall in the first place?" Sait asked walking over to the hole with Sarah creeping up behind her.

"Celeste!" Sait said running over crouching next to the unconscious girl. Sarah joined her on Celeste's other side.

"Hey Celeste, wake up" Sarah whispered nudging her.

"Ye never gonna wake her up like that, ye gotta do it like this" Sait explained. She cleared her throat and then shouted "GET UP!" shaking Celeste sharply.

Celeste eyes snapped open and she woke up pushing both Sarah and Sait out the way.

Celeste groaned before asking herself "What happened?" She rubbed her eyes and opened them.

She looked down at herself and screamed "ARRRRRHHHHH! I GOT BOOBIES!"

* * *

A/N : hope u liked the chapter p **PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the caribbean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N:** I would like to thank my friends Sarah and Emma (L) for writing part of this chapter for me... especially Sarah who is always making sure everything makes sense in all my chapters... and also those people who can be bothered to review XD i love you!! Just so u know most of the characters are based on my friends XD (Sarah is Serra cause there are 2 sarah's and Emma (l) is Shiznat cause there are two Emma's XD) I am captain Justine XD she not really based on me... i don't drink that much XD... enough chit chat! on with the story! (P.S read "jubil"s stories)

* * *

"SOOO BORED!" Serra groaned loudly.

"I know!" Tamara snapped "Ye've said that like a billion times already!"

Tamara and Serra were sitting alone in a prison cell facing each other.

"I just want something to happen!" Serra whined. Tamara rolled her eyes and turned her head to look the other way. There was silence around the prison cell until…

"Hey sexy" someone whispered in Serra's ear from behind.

Serra's eyes widened but her scream was muffled by a hand. Tamara's head snapped back toward Serra and saw a female pirate covering Serra's mouth and laughing silently.

"Who the heck are you?" Tamara asked startled.

"My name is Shiznat" the girl said.

"Shiznat?" Tamara said to herself before yelling "That is so cool!"

Serra pulled Shiznat's hand off her mouth and said "Why the hell did ye just call me sexy?"

"I dunno. Just felt like saying it" Shiznat answered.

"Then can ye tell us what yer doin' down here?" Tamara asked

"Yep" Shiznat said nodding.

There was a pause that lasted thirty seconds with Shiznat continuing to nod before-

"ARE YE GONNA TELL US?" Serra yelled.

"Oh ye want me to tell ye?" Shiznat asked. Tamara nodded furiously.

"Well why didn't cha say so" Shiznat said slapping her hand to her forehead "I'm here to give ye food and I also need the female company, it's hard being the only female on the ship"

"What about Chantelle? She's a girl" Tamara asked.

"THAT WAS A GIRL?!" Shiznat yelled jumping back in shock.

Serra and Tamara started laughing. There was the sound of someone opening the door and walking down the stairs and Shiznat crawled behind a large crate to hide.

Michael appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are ye laughing at?" he snapped at Serra and Tamara.

"Ye face!" Tamara said pointing at Michael.

"Yeh…well…YOUR MUM LOVES IT!" he said hesitantly.

-Crickets-

"Umm was that a comeback?" asked Serra confused.

"YEH! What do u think a comeback is?" he asked in a huff.

"Something smart?" Shiznat said from her hiding place but not appearing.

"Ye may as well come out now" Serra told Shiznat, grinning and slowly shaking her head.

Shiznat came crawling out from behind the crate, she dusted off her clothes.

"She's right…that was lame" said Tamara nodding.

"So's ye face!" Michael said proudly.

-Crickets -

"Umm…that didn't really work…" said Tamara

"Indeed, I feel sorry for those crickets" Shiznat agreed.

"Wait! Should I be offended?" Tamara asked. She was ignored.

"What are you doing here?" screeched Michael as he noticed Shiznat standing near him.

"I like live here?" Shiznat said, raising a brow.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked back.

"Doing real work! What are YOU doing here?" Michael replied.

"She just told you", Serra said rolling her eyes.

"He's pretty dumb" Serra whispered to Tamara.

"Yeh but he's cute!" Tamara said cheerfully.

-crickets-

"You're a dumbarse…you know that right?" Serra asked.

"My mummy says I'm special" Tamara replied happily.

-Crickets-

-SPLAT-

"That took care of those crickets, now they can rest in peace" Shiznat said putting her shoe back on, grinning.

"What are ye still doing here?" Serra snapped at Michael, her hands on her hips as she took her 'I'm not happy stance'

Silence followed this as Michael stood there with his mouth open. He was sick of fighting with these girls, so he turned and walked back up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

"Soooo Shiznat?" Tamara said "Ye don't like being on this ship?"

"Indeed" Shiznat said sadly.

"Well, if ye help us get back to our ship, I bet I could get ye a place on it" Serra said.

"Yeah? How so?" Shiznat asked curiously.

"I'm the first mate!" Serra said proudly "but knowing the captain, she's probably already knocked someone unconscious, found the hidden whiskey, mistaken it for both rum and urine, exaggerated at how many bottles there are, gotten as drunk as she ever has, made the first person she saw her new first mate, started to wonder what happened to the person knocked out, started to annoy Sait again before moving onto someone else… and that's in no specific order… that sounds like her doesn't it Tamara?"

Tamara thought for a second before nodding "Yep, sure does! Hey I bet you twenty shillings that Justine thought Sait was a dog and named her Jimmy"

"We got a deal" Serra said grinning "Aaahhhh Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…"

"Yeah… now that was some weird relationship there" Tamara replied grinning.

"Who's Jimmy?" Shiznat asked.

"Jimmy is Justine ex-boyfriend" Tamara said still grinning.

"He was such a bitch!" Serra snapped "Remember he gave her some rum but it was actually pee?!"

"She was too" Tamara replied "She put laxatives in his dinner!"

"But that was for revenge" Serra argued. Tamara nodded while saying "Yeah I suppose yer right"

"What happened?" Shiznat asked.

"He cheated on her" Serra told her "But you don't know any of this, only Tamara and me know there even was a relationship"

"I think it may have been some big fight" Tamara said "Ye know he's the reason all men were banished off the ship?"

Shiznat raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah Jack was lucky to have found a place on the ship, at first I think we both just wanted him for ourselves-" Serra began.

"I still do…" Tamara muttered.

"Well, I think Justine's finally starting to get over this thing she has with men being total arseholes" Serra said "The first step was letting a man on the ship, and she's done that!"

"So maybe she'll allow more men on the ship?" Tamara said hopefully.

"Yeah I think she might" Serra said nodding.

Tamara squealed and jumped to her feet pulling Serra up with her.

"Ye know what this means?" Tamara asked Serra, meanwhile Shiznat had sat down and begun to eat the food she'd bought down for Tamara and Serra "I get to have a boyfriend, and you get to sleep around more!"

"Yay! No more considering becoming a lesbian!" Serra cheered starting to jump around in the prison cell with Tamara.

Smiling, Shiznat turned away and said "I'll go check where we are and what the captains up to" as she turned...

"Wait!" Serra said stopping suddenly "...I feel a song coming on!"

* * *

**A/N:** plz review!!! i'll love you if u do!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow

**A/N**: omg! i havn't updated in ages! i've just been so busy with school and stuff... well anyways i'd like to thank Serra again 4 helping me again and i'd also like to remind her to write a chapter of her own story soon XD (her penname is jubil, so read her story! its so much better than mine XD)

* * *

Jack and Justine stood next to each other in the centre of the deck looking  
around for a new victim. They soon saw Shay up the top of the steps,  
steering the ship.

"Let's go for her!" Jack whispered before doing a commando roll towards the  
steps and crawling up them.

"Oooo, I wanna do that!" Justine said excitedly before making a very bad  
attempt which caused her to land on her butt.

Jack reached the top of the stairs, stood up and wobbled over to where Shay  
was steering.

When he got to her she turned to face him.

"Ye know what a funny word is?" Jack asked, giggling like a child.

She stared at him with no reply.

"Fingers!" Jack burst into laughter "Just imagine fingers… the places they  
can go!"

Shay began laughing as Justine marched up to them.

"You know what else a funny word is?" Justine asked Jack and Shay "SHIZNAT!"

Shay stopped laughing and gave Justine a weird stare.

"Shiz-nat!" Justine repeated giggling "I love saying that! Shiznat shiznat  
shiznat shiznat!"

"Shiznat!" Jack said.

"Shiznat!" Justine replyed.

"SHIZNAT!"

"SHIZNAT!"

"Shut up!" Shay groaned.

Jack started to giggle.

"Hey Captain Justine..." Jack said suggestively "Wanna be the shiz to my  
nat?" Jack wiggled is eyebrows.

This made Justine laugh even harder as Shay got even more frustrated.

"ENOUGH!" Shay screamed

Jack and Justine stopped and blankly looked at Shay.

"Can you two take over, I'm getting sick of doing this" Shay said, pointing  
to the steering wheel in front of her.

"No" Justine said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Shay asked.

"Cause" Justine started "We're the pirates who don't so anything!"

Emma, Shira, Danielle and Bambi all jump out from nowhere.

Emma: Arrr  
Shira: arrrr  
Danielle: arrrr  
Bambi: arrrrrrrrrr

(Shay's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise)

Everyone (except Shay):  
we are the pirates we don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

Jack:  
well I've never been to Greenland  
and I've never been to Denver  
and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul  
and I've never been to Moscow  
and I've never been to Tampa  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall

Everyone (except Shay):  
we are the pirates we don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

Justine:  
and I've never hoist the main sail  
and I've never swabbed the poop deck  
and I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all  
and I've never walked the gang plank  
and I've never owned a parrot.  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall

Everyone (except Shay):  
we are the pirates we don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

BelowDeck

"What is that singing?" Sarah asked Sait.

"It sounds like they've gotten into another song…" Sait said shaking her  
head in disbelief. Celeste sat looking confusedly between Sait and Sarah.

"Oh I want to join in!" Sarah squealed jumping on the spot.

Sarah:  
I've never plucked a rooster  
and I am not too good at ping-pong  
and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall  
and I've never kissed a chipmunk,  
and I've never gotten head lice  
and I have never been to Boston in the fall

BackOnDeck

Everyone (except Shay):  
we don't know what he did  
but we're down with captain kidd  
we don't wake up before lunch  
but we all eat captain crunch  
we don't smoke, we don't chew  
we watch captain kangaroo

OnRedDragon

"Wait!" Serra said stopping suddenly "...I feel a song coming on!"

Serra (in true ballad style):  
and I've never licked a spark-plug  
and I've never sniffed a stink bug  
and I've never painted Daisies on a big red rubber ball  
and I've never bathed in yogurt  
and I don't look good in leggings  
Tamara and Shiznat:  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall

Tamara, Serra and Shiznat:  
we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

BackOnSilverOre

Everyone (except Shay):  
we are the pirates we don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

Emma, Shira, Danielle and Bambi all return to what it was they were doing  
before the song started…

"Sorry" Justine said shrugging, before grabbing Jack's arm and running down  
the stairs.

(Below Deck)

"So anyway, where were we?" Sait asked.

"Well Celeste just screamed and said I have boobies!" Sarah replied.

"Oh right" Sait said before turning to Celeste "Now what the hell?"

"Why in heck do I have boobs?" Celeste yelled in a deep voice. A deep, male voice.

"Cause ye put them there ye bum!" Sarah yelled back.

"What? When?" Celeste said beginning to panic "I don't remember doing that!"

"Ye must have hit ye head pretty damn hard" Sait said.

"I don't get it" Sarah started "Ye remember us, right? But ye don't remember  
anything that's happened?"

Celeste nodded and said still in a deep voice "Your Sarah, your the slave,  
and Sait, your the killer"

"Well gee thanks" Sarah said "but I'm not one of the slaves anymore"

Sait made a coughing noise that sounded a bit like 'bullshit'.

"So anyway Celeste" Sarah started ignoring Sait but was cut off by Celeste.

"Celeste?" she asked "Who's Celeste?"

"Err…" Sait gave Celeste a weird look "You are?"

"No I'm not" Celeste replied "My name is Scott"

Sarah and Sait stared at Celeste for a moment.

"Oh boy…" Sarah said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't get why I'm in a dress, why my hair is so long and why the heck do  
I have boobs!" Scott said loudly.

"Well" Sarah started "Ye kinda a woman..."

Scott stared at her like she was about to burst out laughing and say 'fooled  
ya!'

"Your gay!" Sait told him.

"No I'm not!" Scott said "If I were gay would I do this…"

Scott grabbed Sait's arse which just made her angry and punch him in the  
face.

"What the heck? Don't you like guys touching ye?" Scott asked Sait, while  
rubbing his cheek.

"NO!" Sait yelled angrily.

"So your gay then?" Scott asked.

"NO!" Sait yelled even louder.

"But ye just said-" Scott started.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Sait screamed.

"Well okay, but just so ye know…" Scott started.

Scott:  
If you were gay,  
That'd be okay,  
I mean 'cause, hey,  
I'd like you anyway.  
Because you see,  
If it were me,  
I would feel free,  
To say that I was gay,  
But I'm not gay.

"Oh my god!" Sait said frustrated "Shut up!"

Sarah, who was enjoying the song, decided to join in.

Sarah:  
If you were queer,  
I'd still be here,  
Year after year,  
Because you're dear to me,  
And I know that you,  
Would accept me too,  
If I told you today  
"Hey, guess what, I'm gay!"  
But I'm not gay.

Sait tried to throw a punch at Scott but was held back by Sarah.

Scott:  
I'm happy just being with you,  
So what does it matter to me  
What you do in bed with girls!

"Eww that's so wrong!" Sait squealed.

Sarah:  
If you were gay,  
I'd shout horay!  
And here I'd stay,  
But I wouldn't get in your way

Scott:  
You can count on me,  
To always be  
Beside you everyday,  
To tell you it's okay,  
You were just born that way,  
And as they say,  
It's in your DNA,  
You're gay

"But I'm not gay!" Sait yelled at the two.

Sarah and Scott:  
If you were gay!

Sait, who had enough of this torment, screamed at the top of her lungs in a  
surprisingly high voice before storming off.

"Uh ha… well Scott, lets get you looking like a man then" Sarah said before  
helping Scott up and leading him to the cabins to find some men's clothes.

* * *

**A/N**: please review 


End file.
